The present invention was developed for use in pipelines carrying oil, but may have application to pipelines carrying other fluids. Pipelines carrying oil are often hundreds of kilometers in length. When a leak occurs it is important that persons maintaining the pipelines are immediately made aware of the fact that there is a leak and where the leak is situated along the length of the pipeline.